Bruder's Favorite Chaise
by Night-Huntress019
Summary: Prussia is lounging around at Germany's house while a world meeting is going on upstairs. Russia, being bored and somehow knowing about the free ex-nation, decides to pay him a little "visit". Lemon,Oneshot, and now has the sequel!
1. Chapter 1

I love Bas's dreams, I wish I could trade places ^_~ Yes, this is another one from Bas and a damn good dream so thank him and whatever god decides to let us have yaoi dreams! It isn't quite as sadistic as my previous story but there is sadism as well as masochism in this one so it gives it a yummy edge. Plus, I have noticed there aren't very many Russia Prussia stories and what stories there are sometimes doesn't have as willing sex. If anyone knows where to find a cool, smexy, and willing story between Russia and Prussia, send me a link and I will love you forever! Okay, on to the story~

Oh, and I DO NOT own Hetalia or any of the characters! If I did, instead of battles being shown as fights, they would be sexual tention and times of peace would be sex. So many people would be happy that I do not own anything myself...

_Ah, nothing better than stealing beer from Bruder's secret stash _thought Prussia, carrying a large mug of beer into his brother's sitting room then choosing Germany's favorite white chaise lounge to sit on.

He looked around the room for something to entertain him. _Too bad everyone is at that conference upstairs that I am too awesome for._ he thought smugly, ignoring the fact that he wasn't really a country anymore.

He took a swig of beer, unaware of the amused eyes that watched him from around the corner.

_Finally. He is all alone and those idiots upstairs will take hours to get America to shut up about heroes. _thought the mind behind the purple crystals before Russia walking in to sit beside Prussia.

"Hello Prussia." he greeted with an innocent smile.

Prussia, ignorant of the danger, replied "Hello Russia. Why aren't you at the meeting?"

"Because it was pretty boring and America is babbling again."

"Ah, I am glad I am too awesome to go then." Prussia smirked. Russia only gave him a sweet, innocent smile.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Russia smiling at Prussia and the smaller nation becoming more wary by the other nation's continuing stare.

"Could you go glare at someone else?" he finally snapped. Russia stood up and his smile grew even sweeter.

_Finally he is leaving. My awesomeness has won again._ Prussia thought until weight straddled his waist.

"Nah, I think I am perfectly fine 'glaring' at you." Russia sweetly replied as he relaxed on top of the smaller man. Prussia went into shock by the lager nation's sudden behavior and Russia took advantage of of the momentary lapse.

Moments later Prussia found himself lying down on the chaise with one hand cuffed to the arm by cuffs that appeared from the Russian's coat. His other hand was held captive by said country's hand as Russia adjusted on top of Prussia.

Prussia let his face grow calm but his eyes darted around the room, searching for any means of escape. Brief fear flickered over his eyes and despite his wish that Russia hadn't noticed it, Russia's grin and hand that rooted itself in his hair told him otherwise.

He began to thrash but that only encouraged Russia to lean closer. In a desperate attempt to distract the larger country, Prussia leaned upwards and bit the closest skin he could reach, which happened to be Russia's chin.

Russia smirked as the blood flowed down his injured chin and he purposely misinterpreted the action.

"Ah, I see you are warming up to my advances. If you wanted a kiss so badly, you should have just asked." he sweetly said as he leaned down to return the "kiss."

"What? You have got to be kidding m-mph!" Prussia protested as teeth met his lips. He began to thrash even more, this time slightly annoying Russia instead.

He let go of his hold on the hair to search through his pocket once more and returned with a gun. Gun met temple and Russia giggled when Prussia went stiff.

"I knew you would see it my way." he whispered as his tongue flicked at the base of Prussia's neck. Slowly his tongue trailed upward to Prussia's temple just below the gun.

Prussia's breath hitched and wavered, finding himself quickly becoming aroused by the forceful.

Truly misinterpreting the wavering breath this time, Russia whispered "I can put my friend here away if you are quiet obedient." twisting the gun slightly.

Prussia silently nodded and Russia looked away only for a moment to put the weapon away. He felt the man beneath him suddenly relax and when he looked back, Russia found a much more submissive man from only moments ago.

Red eyes shone with hunger that Russia had only seen in the eyes of starving peasants. He was taken by surprise, responding this time with action rather than words.  
Next item to appear from the endless item supply was a double bladed knife. He fiddled with it and lightly licked the blade before placing it at the edge of Prussia's shirt.

He slowly tugged the blade downward and the material cut away like butter, the tip nicking the underlying skin on its journey. The progressing sting caused Prussia's breath to become unsteady and he unconsciously leaned his head back.

Finally ripping the last threads, Russia observed the long red line going down the exposed chest. He let his finger lightly trace it and giggled when Prussia winced and let out a gasp.

Finding some of his own articles a bit too warm himself, Russia released the captive wrist long enough to shed his coat and shirt. Prussia winced at the thud from the coat landing and wondered briefly what else it held.

Russia threw the knife and it was sheathed by a picture of Germany's head between the eyes. Prussia jumped at the deadly accuracy and Russia giggled before leaning down to the top of the straight line.

He licked down and beyond the angry redness before reaching a noticeable bulge, the smaller nation tugging slightly on the cuff. Russia smirked at his effect on the other man and lightly kissed the cloth, causing Prussia to moan inaudibly.

Russia grabbed the zipper with his teeth and tugged down slowly. Prussia, only use to dominance, enjoyed this new treatment as the restricting cloth was taken off.

It took all of his self control to not try and free his unchained hand and force Russia to engulf the member he was teasingly exhaling on.

Russia eyed the standing prize before giving it an experimental lick. An audible moan ushered from the Prussian and Russia jumped a bit in surprise of actually pleasuring Prussia that much.

"W-what's wrong?" Prussia asked. Ignoring the question, Russia gave Prussia a twisted smirk and grabbed the throbbing member with his hand.

Prussia bit his lip to contain the sounds that threatened to betray him further as the hand roughly stroked him and a tongue glided over the cut again. It slowly inched up and paused only to tease one of the buds.

Russia sat up enough to let lust filled purple orbs meet begging, yet frightful crimson. The lust in the larger nation's eyes caused Prussia's face to slightly grow more fearful in his ignorance of what Russia might have planned for him.

The smirk grew slightly more before Russia leaned forward and caught Prussia's bottom lip between his teeth. He bit down hard, causing the already swollen part to split and bleed. He licked the wound before sucking on it hard.

His hand on the other's member slowed but each stroke became more firm and the wrist that was the Russian's captive found a thumb nail slowly digging its way into the flesh.

The Prussian's trembles turned into writhes of agony and ecstasy, not knowing where one ended and the other began. Part of him wanted Russia to stop or at least be slightly more gentle but most of his lust filled mind begged for more.

Somehow sensing the smaller nation's need, Russia pulled away to examine the now purple and inflamed lip before letting go his hold on the member.

Before Prussia could pant any complaints, a warm and heavy breath spread from the tip of his needy member.

His wrist was let go, allowing a small trickle of blood to flow, and hands held down his hips as Russia tried to force his tongue into the slit.

All sense of danger left Prussia as he tried to buck up into the warm entrance but was forced back down, nails scratching his sensitive thighs.

Enjoying this sadistic streak, Russia slowly licked down to the base of the shaft before engulfing it, although he found to do so unexpectedly difficult.

He bobbed his head very slowly and barely sucked but the torment had the Prussian coming closer to his much wanted release.

Russia could sense the fast arriving orgasm by the taste of salty precum and decided to reward the smaller man for now. He sucked slightly harder, as if to beg for the other to release his seed.

Prussia, all too glad to fulfill the larger nation's wish, came hard. "Ivan!" he accidentally yelled riding out his orgasm that said country had no difficulty swallowing.

Russia smirked and came up to Prussia and forced his tongue into the smaller nations mouth for a real kiss. Prussia barely took notice of his own taste and was beginning to need more once again thanks to Russia's talent.

When the need for air broke them apart, Russia attacked the suddenly attractive neck. Prussia rolled his head back to allow better access and noticed an unheard guest.

Russia, noticing a sudden attention shift from him, looked towards the new thing of interest and found himself staring into the blue eyes of Germany.

Germany, mouth gaping open in shock and face flushed red from what Russia assumed to be embarrassment and what Prussia wished was with yearning, just stood there.

"Bruder, you just going to be a fish and watch or are you going to say something?" Prussia growled a bit annoyed at the distraction.

"E...East... and... Russia...?" was all the poor German could mutter to himself, trying to find words.

"Yes, Germany. Now what are you doing here instead of at the stupid meeting?" Russia grounded with bared teeth in a tone Germany knew he had to answer to.

"W...We... I mean... You are supposed to be at the meeting and... They told me to... and so I... and here..." he babbled, becoming uncomfortable enough to look away to a wall, happening to see the picture of himself with a knife neatly lodged between his eyes.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF_ THAT_!" He finally yelled without pause, pointing an accusing finger at the damaged painting.

His only response was a "FUCK OFF!" from both nations, Prussia in annoyance at the interruption and Russia in annoyance of the lingering man.

Taking the words as a command for no further questioning from both men, Germany took heels a fled the room, now loathing his once favorite chaise.  
Russia sighed as soon as the German was long out of sight. "Maybe we should stop. Apparently they finally got America to shut up." and he started to pull away.

Something snagged his scarf on his way up and pulled him back down and into a heated kiss with Prussia.

When Prussia allowed them to break he growled as menacingly as he could "Hell no, we are not stopping. Forget them, it's not important anyway. And you still have a _problem,_ do you not?"

Russia smirked at the only man that actually wanted him to continue. "Yes I do." He replied before scooping down to attack Prussia's lips again.  
~End

Hehehehehe, I know, I know. You all hate me for ending it there but Bas and I have decided to become the sadistic people we are (wish to be in my case T.T). For the end of this one, I am asking YOU, the readers, to submit the most sadistic/ kinky/ or best ideas you thought would happen and put them in that little magical box. So, does Russia pleasure Prussia more, does he get the favor returned, and how sore is Prussia's ass the next day? If I get enough reviews and a really good idea, there might be a sequel~! There is no wrong answer ^_^ Plus every review helps Germany to NEVER forget why he shouldn't watch Russia and Prussia! ^_~


	2. Sequel

Ok, I finally thought of the sequel for Russia and Prussia! I know in my profile I said no updating before Bruder Dear was finished but the idea to finish this one popped into my head and I just HAD to finish for the sake of all that is yaoi (and I did more research on the different countries and learned just how violent they are at times XD). Now enough babbling, on to the much awaited finale!

Translations:

Нет Вы не делаете мое домашнее животное = "No you don't my pet" in Russian

Плохая собака = "Bad dog" in Russian

Bitte = "Please" in German

Нет = "No" in Russian

Nein = "No" in German

Gott Verdammt = God Damnit

o.V.o

Russia smirked at the only man that wished for him to continue. "Yes I do." He replied before scooping down to attack the Prussian's lips again.

The swollen lips greedily parted open to allow the Russian's tongue to enter. Prussia's moan of pleasure was eaten by Russia as his tongue pressed in deep and thoroughly claimed the Prussian's mouth as his own.

A hand found its way into the smaller nation's hair and was pulling hard with passion while the other hand cupped a cheek harshly.

A hand tugged at Russia's pants as the free hand let go of the scarf to try and free the larger nation.

Russia smirked and broke the kiss. He let go of the cheek and grabbed the hand, pinning it down to the s chaise.

"Нет Вы не делаете мое домашнее животное, this time won't be as much in your favor as last." Russia sadistically said before roughly pulling Prussia's head back by the hair and attacking his neck.

Prussia shuddered as teeth grazed his sensitive skin and his hair was being pulled by the roots. He hurt so much but he didn't need to suppress any groans of pain.

He fucking loved the pain.

He moaned and arched his back up to press himself closer to the agony. Russia smirked again and decided the other nation was becoming too relaxed and pleased.

He pulled back from the bleeding neck and let go his hold on the smaller man. His smirk grew as Prussia's lustful eyes grew confused.

Russia leaned down to retrieve the forgotten coat and dig through its pocket. Finding the newest item, he let it fall to the floor again and then slid a leather ring on Prussia's forming erection.

He giggled at Prussia's hiss of pain.

"Tsk, Плохая собака. Didn't I tell you this time wouldn't be as good as last?" Russia taunted as he took the length in his hand and pumped.

Prussia leaned into the touch, momentarily forgetting the device that would limit him all too soon.

Very quickly Prussia was aching as his member swelled and grew hard, so close to release yet the damned thing denying him just that.

"Bitte…. Let me come…." He gasped as the Russian kept tantalizing him, become rougher with each stroke.

"Нет. Must I continue to remind you?" Russia said as he abruptly let go of the member to grab the free hand "This time will be different." He nipped the wrist, sending fire throughout the Prussian.

If Prussia wasn't being stopped from his release, he would have came right then and there. Instead, his member grew more strained and he screamed in pain.

He felt Russia smirk against his skin before he let go of his wrist. "Now you may free me." Russia said, no, _ordered_ and Prussia ignored the pain long enough to obey.

He tugged down the other nation's clothing to the best he could from his awkward position but managed to release the Russian's own erection.

"Now, make me ready." Russia ordered and Prussia didn't respond.

"_No way in hell am I doing THAT."_ Prussia thought proudly, ignoring the Russian's command.

"Hmm… If you won't listen," Russia began as he rubbed his own erection against Prussia's and earning a nice gasp. "Then I guess I have to do this." He finished as he grabbed the combined shafts and rubbed them both.

Despite how tight the ring already was, it seemed to shrink even more tightly around him and the pre-cum dripping from Russia seemed to make the strokes faster.

"Ah! Nein! I will do what you want! Bitte!" Prussia begged as the pain grew unbearable.

"Too late, listen next time." Russia replied with a smirk as he grew rougher with each stroke, but enough so he wouldn't come himself.

Prussia screamed in pain and the pain was causing him to become more aroused which in turned caused him more pain. "Ah! Nein! Nein!"

Right when Russia felt his own release threatening to come, he let go and looked up to the pained nation.

"If you want to be stretched to stop pain, you have to ask nicely." He taunted as he positioned himself at the unprepared entrance.

"You… wouldn't…" Prussia panted.

"Hmm? I wouldn't?" Russia replied innocently as he let the tip of his shaft barely penetrate the entrance.

"Nein… You wouldn't dare…." Prussia disbelieving stated.

"I wouldn't dare?" Russia said in continuing innocence as he pulled out and prepared to thrust in.

"Don't!" Prussia yelled, trying to squirm back. Russia grabbed his hand and his lower back and pressed him closer to himself and managed to get a clearer aim at the intended target.

"Then what should I do?" Russia said with an innocent smile as he let the head of his member go a little deeper into the Prussian this time.

"Ng…. I…. but…" Prussia stuttered, not wishing to let go of his pride.

"Hmm? What was that? What should I do?" Russia sweetly said as he slowly sheathed himself a little more.

"Gah! Stop!" Prussia yelled as he felt himself starting to tear apart at the unexpected intrusion. He swallowed his pride a little.

"Please…. Stretch…." He trailed off, not intending to finish.

"Not good enough." Russia smirked and roughly slid in halfway then stopped and waited.

"AH! Nein! Bitte! Please don't continue! Stretch me first, please!" Prussia screamed out when he felt himself rip apart even more.

"Why should I stretch you? When does the pet command the master?" Russia taunted, letting himself slide in a little more.

Realization dawned on Prussia. _He wants me to call him master._ He thought, finally catching onto the sadist's plan.

"Please stretch me…. Master…." He begged and suppressed tears at the loss of pride.

"What did you call me?" Russia asked, pulling out a little.

"I said 'Master'. Please let me come." Prussia repeated and was rewarded as Russia pulled out a fraction more.

"Good, now say it in Russian." Russia ordered.

"….владелец." Prussia said reluctantly and in a very poor accent.

"Good enough." Russia said as he pulled out the rest of the way. The hand that he had on the Prussian's back came up to the smaller man's mouth. "Suck."

Prussia closed his eyes and opened his mouth. The fingers slid into his mouth and he sucked hard on them, making sure to coat them with plenty of salivia.

"Stop." Russia ordered and withdrew his fingers. Prussia stopped and hopped that he gotten them coated enough.

He gasped as two fingers slid into him and began to scissor inside him. Before he had enough time to adjust to the two fingers, they withdrew and a third finger was added when they came back in.

He moaned at the intrusion of the fingers and despite the agony they caused, he bucked downward on them.

Russia removed them after Prussia tried to swallow them in deeper again and smirked. "Heh, you didn't need to be stretched."

Russia gave no warning and thrusted deep into the smaller man. He didn't wait for him to adjust to the intrusion and made a fast and deep pace.

"AH! NEIN!" Prussia screamed as he felt himself being ripped apart despite the stretching.

"The master takes no commands." Russia smirked and thrusted in harder and deeper as punishment, accidently hitting the prostate head on.

"NAH! GOTT VERDEMMT! RIGHT THERE!" Prussia cried, trying his best to swallow Russia deeper.

Pleased by the response and how vocal the Prussian was, Russia decided to let this slide this once. He went deeper, harder, and faster, enjoying the warmth and tightness around him.

Prussia was ripping apart but he couldn't possibly care less. His blood actually helped to lubricate the Russian go faster.

Sweat caused Prussia's hair to cling to his face, framing it perfectly in Russia's eyes. The pondering of the beauty caused Russia to finally go overboard and cum deep inside Prussia.

He pulled out slowly and turned his attention to the Prussian's own problem. "If you beg me enough, I will take off that ring." Russia promised with a smirk.

"Bitte…. Владелец….. Let me cum…" Prussia weakly begged.

"Louder."

"Bitte! Let me cum, владелец!" Prussia almost yelled.

"Good dog, yes you may cum." Russia said, pulling off the ring and finishing off the nation with his hand.

Russia unchained Prussia, his wrist covered in both dry and wet blood falling limply beside the nation.

"You are now mine." Russia said as he cuddled close to Prussia. Prussia only smirked at the thought of the stains that were sure to stain the chaise.

~End

So, how was this for a sequel? Was it sadistic enough for everyone or was there something wrong? Well, I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for the reviews so far. =^_^= Until next time, let yaoi prevail your every thoughts!


End file.
